The Return
by djballer
Summary: After Ash disappears for four years after his mom was found killed he needs to face all those he left behind while competing in the Master's Tournament. Up for Adoption PM me if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Chapter 1

_**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters**_

_**Flashbacks**_

"_**thoughts"**_

**(Pokemon Speech)**

" Go on Pikachu, train with the others" said a young raven haired trainer.

Its been three years since Ash Ketchum has run away from his friends, the league everything. He is grown up a lot, he is no longer the little week 14 year- old everyone once knew, now at 17 he is 5,11 and has a athletic muscular build. Its been four years since that dreadful day when he came back home after winning the Sinnoh league.

_Flashback_

"_Man Pikachu I can't wait to see mom again" Ash said as he smiled at his best friend Pikachu._

_"Pika Pika Chu"_

_Ash has just finished his adventure with Cilan and Iris. He won the league in a tough b__attle against his rival Trip. It was Ash's Pikachu against Trip's Serperior in the end Pikachu came up on top after hitting Serperior with a powerful Volt Tackle. After the match Ash got his trophy and Cilan and Iris went back to see their family while Ash did the same._

_Ash finally reached Pallet Town when he heard a scream coming from inside his house. When Ash opened the door he saw something that will change his life forever. His mom dead in a pool of her own blood right next to her dead Mr. Mime. Ash didn't now what to do so he just ran, he went to Professor Oaks lab picked up all his Pokemon and ran._

_After a while Charizard, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Primeape and even Lapras came back to his side. He vowed to become the strongest trainer in the world so he can protect those he loves most._

_End Flashback_

Ash has caught some of the most powerful Pokemon in the world and still has his original Pokemon. In just 3 years Ash has caught a all black Scizor, Tyranitar, Absol, Shiny Spiritomb, Dragonite, Salamance, Shiny Altaria, Luxray, Krookodile, , Hitmonchan, Lucario,Shiny Gallade and Gardevoir, Arcanine, Magmortar, Zoroark, Gengar, Dusknoir, Reuniclus, Tangegrowth, Leafeon, Nidoking, a Steelix made out of crystal, Shiny Rhyperior, Weavile, Shiny Braviary, Shiny Golurk, Bisharp, Alakazam, Metagross, Aggron, Rampardos, Kingdra, Gyrados,Hydreigon,Volcarna and a Shiny Milotic. Also all of his original Pokemon have evolved to their final stage except for Pikachu.

(Is something wrong Master) said Ash's Lucario. As Lucario looked at his Masters depressed face.

"Nothing Lucario just thinking about the past. Also STOP CALLING ME MASTER!" Ash yelled as he hated when Lucario would call him Master. He looked at all his Pokemon Training in the field, he was very proud of them.

(Are you ever going back Master) Lucario said as he looked at his Master with sympathy.

"Yes Lucario in fact the Masters tournament is coming in a week and I am planning to join, but I need to stop at Professor Oaks to register for the tournament" Ash said.

Ash called over is Gallade and returned all his Pokemon.

" Gallade can you teleport me and Pikachu to Professor Oaks lab" said Ash.

Gallade gave a silent nod and in no time at all they were right in front of the Professor's door. Ash walked up to the door and rang the door bell and waited patiently.

The old gray hired professor answered the door and looked at the young raven haired trainer and asked "OH! Hello how may I help you young man."

"Yes I'm here to register for the Master's Tournament" exclaimed Ash waiting for the professor to invite him inside.

"Yes, Yes come" said professor Oak as he ushered the mysterious trainer inside." OK I'm going to need your name and the number of pokemon you will be using."

" My name is Ash Ketchum" replied Ash.

Professor Oak looked at the young man in surprise." Ash is that really you? Where have you been? Are you OK?" questioned the professor as he enveloped Ash in a bone crushing hug.

Tracy hearing the commotion came in the room and questioned " What's going on professor?"

"You won't believe who's back, its Ash!"exclaimed the professor.

Tracy looked in surprise and looked at the person in front of him and said " Ash I can't believe your back we got to call everyone and tell them your back!"

"NO! You can't call them" yelled Ash.

"Why not?" questioned the professor " they'll be overjoyed that your back."

"I can't do that professor" said Ash "On that note can I use a different name in the competition?

"

"Are you sure you want to do that Ash?" questioned the nodded in confirmation.

"huh!Fine" said professor Oak "What is the name you wanted to use?"

"Ashura Satoshi" said Ash" Also can you look after my Pokemon while I'm at the competition?"

"Yes I can. Also the competition is being held in one week in the Indigo Plateau" said the professor " Let's go outside so you can let out your Pokemon."

They all walked outside to the fields and Ash let out all of his Pokemon. The professor and Tracy looked in shock as they saw the army of Pokemon before them.

"Ash these are all yours?" asked the professor excitedly hoping to study them.

"Yes they are" said Ash " Now I need to decide who to take. Pikachu for sure"

"Pika Pikachu Pi" said Pikachu with a look that said _"You Better."_

"I'll also get Charizard, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Lucario, and Garchomp"

They all roared in excitement while Lucario said ( Thank You for allowing me to come master)

" No problem Lucario and STOP CALLING ME MASTER!" said Ash " The rest of you I'll switch out but I assure you each of you will get a chance to battle."

"So Ash when are you going to leave" asked Tracy " You also do know that your old friends will be there right"

"WHAT!" yelled Ash " How do you know?"

"Well Max has been getting badges through out Kanto and May, Dawn, Brock, Misty, and Gary were accompanying him"

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't face them so early." said Ash " But to answer your question I'm going to leave right now"

"Wait your leaving all ready" said Professor Oak " You just got here"

"Yes I need to get some last minute training done" said Ash "Come on Pikachu and Charizard"

Ash returned his Pokemon while the rest left to explore the lab's fields. He got on his Charizard with Pikachu comfortably on his shoulder.

" I'll see you guys later" said Ash " It was nice seeing you guys after so long."

After he said that his massive Charizard started flapping his wings going east towards the Indigo Plateau

"Ash your going the wrong way!" yelled Tracy and the Professor " The Indigo Plateau is west!"

Pikachu face faulted while Charizard sweatdroped.

"Oops my bad" said Ash as they turned around actually heading in the right direction.

**That's Chapter 1**

**This is my fist fanfic so tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

The Return

Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and put my story in their Favs**

**Well this is the new chapter of The Return so enjoy**

**Ash-17**

**Brock-21**

**Gary-17**

**Max-13**

**May-16**

**Misty-17**

**Dawn-16**

"Charizard land by the Pokemon Center" said Ash as his Charizard started descending after a 6 hour flight. "Thanks Charizard return, come on Pikachu let's get a room."

As Ash and Pikachu walked into the Pokemon Center they heard some very recognizable voices.

"Come on Max stop asking people for battles their here to relax until the competition starts" said a beautiful brunette known as May Maple.

"yeah come on Max let's just go shopping instead" said the bluenette beauty Dawn Berlitz.

"NO!" screamed the Gary Oak, Brock Slate, and Max Maple "Anything but that!"

"Come on guys shopping isn't that bad" said the beautiful orange haired girl known as Misty Waterflower.

As the argument continued Ash was looking at the scene sweating bullets. He didn't think he would encounter his old travelling companions so soon. As Ash was thinking he didn't notice the 13 year old coming his way.

"Hey you I challenge you to a battle" said Max excitedly.

Ash looked a the young man before saying in a stern voice "Alright what are the rules."

As Ash said that the rest of the found Max talking to the mysterious man wearing a Black cloak.

"I'm so sorry about my brother he doesn't know what the word stop means" said May

"No problem Miss no harm done we were about to battle. By the way my name is Ashura Satoshi" said Ash "And this is my partner Pikachu."

As he said that Pikachu came of of his trainers back pack siting on his trainers shoulder saying a quick "Pi" to the group.

The group looked at the Pikachu and were reminded of their old friend that they haven't seen in years.

Ash noticed his friends staring at his Pikachu and hoped to Arceus that they didn't figure who he was so quickly.

"Sorry but that Pikachu looks really familiar anyway I'm Brock the brunette is May the blue haired girl is Dawn the orange haired girl is Misty the brunette guy is Gary and the blue haired kid is Max, Mays brother" said Brock introducing the group.

" It is nice to meet you all now I think Max said something about a battle" said Ash.

" Yeah let's go outside they have some fields there" said Max "Brock can you referee."

"Sure, Max since you initiated the battle state the rules"stated Brock.

"OK how about a 3v3 battle first person to win two battles wins" said Max.

"Fine with me I'll chose first" said Ash "Feraligatr show me your will."

The group looked at the big jaw Pokemon in awe as they saw the biggest Feraligatr they have ever seen in their lives.

"No big deal, come on out Sceptile" said Max.

"Tell you what Max you can get the first move "said Ash calmly.

"Your going to regret that Ashura" said Max "Sceptile use Leaf Blade"

"Scep Tile" roared Sceptile as the leaves on his arms glowed green as he charged towards his target.

"Feraligatr catch it" said Ash calmly.

To everyone's amazement Feraligatr easily caught the attack not even flinching.

"Feraligatr Ice Punch" said Ash not surprised by his Feraligatr's strength "Then follow it up with Hydro Cannon"

Feraligatr's fist glowed a light blue before puching Sceptile who flew back to Max's side of the field. Feraligatr let loose his Hydro Cannon making its way to its target.

"Sceptile get out of the way" yelled Max, but it was to late as the Hydro Cannon hit Sceptile hitting him straight on making him faint instantly.

Everybody was surprised by the sheer power of the Pokemon in front of them.

"Sceptile is unable to battle Ashura and Ferligatr are the winners" stated Brock surprised by the battle.

"That has to be the most powerful Feraligatr I have ever seen" said May.

"Yeah" They all agread in unison. They looked up to see both trainers recalling their Pokemon.

"Lucario Show me your will" said Ash summoning one of his most powerful Pokemon.

(Your will Master) said Lucario wanting to win the battle for his trainer.

"Gallade come on out" said Max hoping to win this match.

"Lucario use Extreme Bone Rush" Stated Ash wanting to end this quickly.

Everybody was confused by the attack as none of them have heard of it. All of a sudden A bone appeared in Lucario's hand then he disappeared only to be seen in front of Gallade hitting him with a powerful Bone Rush.

"Hey Ashura what was that attack" asked Misty surprised by the power behind the attack.

"Its a combo move that combines Extreme Speed and Bone Rush"said Ash.

"Wow" said the group finnaly seeing what the young man in front of them was capable of.

They all looked up to see Gallade stuggling to get up with multiple scratch marks

"Gallade use Psycho Cut" said Max.

"Lucario end this use Elemental Combat" Yelled Ash.

One of Lucario's fists crackled with electricity while the other burst into flames. Both Pokemon Met in the middle of the field exchanging blows. Lucario had the upper hand hitting Gallade in the jaw with a Thunder Punch and in the stomach with a Fire Punch sending Gallade to Max's side with swirls in his eyes.

'Gallade is unable to battle Ash and Lucario are the winners" said Brock surprised by the one sided victory.

"Well that was a fun battle but its getting late and I need a room" Ash said " Lucario you couldstay out of your ball tonight, come on Pikachu."

The group stood there in confusion as they saw the young man leaving.

"Wow he is hot" said the three females in the group. Leaving Max open mouthed, Gary surprised and Brock sulking in the corner

**Alright that was Chapter 2 **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it **

**I need you guys help with OC's tell me there name gender and six Pokemon **

**Your charecter could be in The Return so review**


End file.
